


Dog of War [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog of War [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dog of War.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39168) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/kelw)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/dog-of-war) | 0:10:47 | 7.4 MB


End file.
